Computer Lovers
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: *Adopted* Mikan was lonely and bored. So she went on the Gakuen Alice’s chatting website and there she met a stranger..but not just a random stranger that stranger will be her step-brother since her mom will get remarried! Will their be a forbidden love?


Me: So yeah…I was the one that Live for you chose to be the new adopter of CL..:) and I do hope you would like the new revised story that I have made..

** Disclaimer: Don't own Gakuen Alice…The grammatical errors perhaps..**

~*~

**Computer Lovers **

_Summary: *Adopted* Mikan was lonely and bored. So she went on the Gakuen Alice's chatting website and there she met a stranger..but not just a random stranger that stranger will be her step-brother since her mom will get remarried! Will their be a forbidden love???_

_ ~*~_

_Sometimes..People meet in different ways..like meeting in a what??!! COMPUTER??!!_

_--XxX NaTsuMe x MikAn xXx--_

_~*~_

"Mimi-chan!!!!!" her mother Azumi Yuka called or _more like yelled._

"Coming mom!!!" The girl yelled back and ran down stairs as fast as she could..

*Down stairs, at the Sakura's Living room..*

There you could see a girl with auburn hair that was currently messed up right now with matching huge hazel-orbs which made her look innocently cute..

On the other hand, you could see a woman wearing a business outfit with bags behind her back..

"Mikan-chan.. Sorry if I woke you up..You see I would like to tell you that I'll be leaving for –" Yuka Azumi was cut-off by her daughter of course..

"Yeah..Yeah I know you'll be leaving for 2 months because of another business trip. you didn't have to tell me for heaven's sake mom!! It's only 2 am!!" Mikan yelled while rubbing her eyes..

_Yuka Azumi was a traveling businesswoman, and she was probably home for 2 months a year, not in a row either. So Mikan was usually left alone at theirmansion with some maids of course, her father, Izumi Sakura, died when she was three. Her mom went on dates, but never got remarried. So, they lived in their huge, cozy house, just them two, but technically one, since Yuka traveled and usually stayed at a hotel._

This event was very common for these two. To hardly talk, and they're most frequent words are "Bye!" and "What?". Since Yuka always leaves early in the morning for her plane ride to a distant place.

Yuka liked to inform her daughter when she was leaving for her trip, so that they stayed connected, even if Mikan was annoyed, they still talked. She wanted her daughter to open up and tell her things, but that didn't work out since she always leaves for trips…

**Later, at around 7 in the morning.**

_"Ugh, mom woke me up just to say bye? I'm really tired, doesn't she know that? Sheesh, this routine of hers is getting on my nerves!"_ Mikan said shouting to herself while pouring herself a glass of orange juice. She was still in her camisole and long pants, which are her pajamas, and her long, brunette hair was dangling over her shoulder while she reached down to pour her juice.

_"This happens every, what? Month? Week if I'm lucky. I'm 15 already, she should just leave not disturbing my sleep."_ Mikan shouted again.

Her mother always did this, and to her, she was annoyed. At first when she was little, she liked saying bye to her mom and even ran down to give her a hug before, and a relative would come and watch her while her mother was gone, like her grandfather. But now she was older and it got on her last nerve.

Mikan was now bored, and this is on a break, so she didn't have school. She didn't know what to do. So she went on her laptop, to her school's website, something she never did, and saw something interesting. A chatbox, which is something where you create a screen-name, and you chat with kids from school.

"What the hell is this??" Mikan thought..

"Oh god, my school board members are idiots for coming up with this. Who would do this?"

Apparently, the school board wants to get students to open up to each other and get more friendly, and hopefully it would help the kids at school make new friends and try new things. To Mikan, this was a stupid idea.

But Mikan had _another_ idea, she decided to do this. She would chat with anyone now, just for someone to talk to. She was bored, besides, no one would know that she did that anyway.

So she typed a screen name: _Bored_Tangerine_.

She thought the school might get mad but then she remembered, they don't know who she is so who cares? She doesn't give damn.

She couldn't believe she got a reply. From _Deadly_Crimson_.

_Deadly_Crimson: Yeah._

So she decided to type back:

_Bored_Tangerine: Didn't think I'd get a response._

Deadly_Crimson typed back:

_Deadly_Crimson: If it's so lame, why are you on it then?_

He clearly ignored her response and wrote something offensive, at least to her.

_Bored_Tangerine: READ THE SCREEN NAME! CAN'T YOU TELL I'M BORED?!_

_Deadly_Crimson: God, stop screaming, it's a damn computer._

_Bored_Tangerine: HOW CAN I SCREAM ON A COMPUTER?! ARE YOU A RETARD OR SOMETHING?!_

_Deadly_Crimson: You're the retard, retard, when you type with all caps, that's called screaming, god, you are a damn idiot._

Mikan was insulted. Who was this weirdo online and why were they insulting her?

Meanwhile, with 'Deadly_Crimson'

"Hey, what are you doing?" A blonde and blue-eyed guy told a, raven-haired, crimson-eyed, guy on the computer who was smirking.

"On school website." He said bluntly, not sounding ashamed.

"WHAT?! Why? That website is stupid!" He said to him, shocked.

"Ruka calm down, I'm enjoying this lame thing." He said calmly.

"What lame thing?" Ruka said, looking at the screen and he saw a chat-box.

"Who is this?" Ruka said pointing to Bored_Tangerine on the screen.

"Bored_Tangerine." His crimson eyes not looking away from the screen.

"Is this a guy? This name is girly." Ruka said smirking.

"Don't know? Wanna find out?"

"I don't know Natsume, isn't this sorta weird, talking to someone you don't know…they could lie you know. It could be a gay."

"It's not, it's a girl, she gets mad easily, like a girl." Natsume said smirking.

Ruka glanced at what they were talking about and laughed a little.

"Wow, first talk and you guys are already insulting each other. It does sound like a girl. Won't hurt to ask though." Ruka said.

"Fine."

So Natsume typed in:

_Deadly_Crimson: Are you a girl?_

"Wow, that was very straightforward." Ruka said as Natsume looked at what he was typing.

Mikan glanced at the screen irritated, and answered sourly:

_Bored_Tangerine: What do you think retard? I'M A GIRL! What are you? A guy or girl? Or you could be gay! Take your pick!_

Natsume looked at it and smirked:

_Deadly_Crimson: What else? I'm a guy._

Mikan was surprised. She didn't really have guy friends, if you count Yuu Tobita who was really shy.

_Bored_Tangerine: Really? What if you're lying? I'll believe you anyway, don't have evidence that's why._

That was how Mikan and Natsume first talked to each other. Not in front of each other, but on their laptops, on the _lame _school website.

So, after they learned about each other, they had a lot in common, since it was a week break and each of them were equally bored. They learned that they each had single parents, Natsume has his dad, who also is a businessman, and a rich one at that. So, they kept signing on, talking to each other, insulting and then slowly learning more about each other.

She thought the school might get mad but then she remembered, they don't know who she is so who cares? She doesn't give damn.

So then it was going to be their first day of school since a week passed and Mikan's mom was coming back. Natsume's dad also went away for a week and was coming back. Maybe they went on the same trip…_yeah right!_

They kept talking and then they stopped when it was the first day of school. They were thinking the exact same things, almost:

_"Maybe I should meet up with the retard.." Mikan thought.._

_"Should I meet wth the idiot??" Natsume thought.._

Close right? Yeah, they want to meet. Who wouldn't want to? If there's someone on your school website who interests you and you want to meet, you've probably met them already. So why not, it's not dangerous, _usually_. Emphasis on the usually. But it was a little dangerous and it would become awkward for these two to meet.

_Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga._

_~*~_

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

_~*~_

_Me: OK..*Wink* *Wink* I just edited some part..:)) hope you don't mind.._

_So hey..Mind to review this new adopted story of mine?? Please….*puppy dog-eyes*_


End file.
